


Sweet Angels

by Kitkattu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Love Live Secret Admirer 2018, OT3, Platonic Relationships, or maybe romantic?, waggles eyebrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkattu/pseuds/Kitkattu
Summary: Maki just thought she was in for a cute hangout with her best friends for the day; her parents were out celebrating the current holiday together, and her set curfew was midnight, so she was free for whatever they had planned. However, she didn’t think the energetic ginger and the quiet brunette would have an adventure planned out… Though, she might enjoy it a bit nonetheless…





	Sweet Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornyart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cornyart).



> Gift for @cornyart on tumblr for the Love Live Secret Admirer 2018!
> 
> Haven't written fics for the original first years before, but I had a lot of fun doing it! Mostly followed one of your requested prompts ( they're doing cute Valentines Day stuff, but it devolves into love and cuddles~ ).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Maki-chan! Hurry up, hurry up!”

“W-Well stop running so fast, Rin, and I might be able to!”

The ginger-haired girl giggled at the redhead’s annoyed statement, looking back at her friend with a wide grin on her face. “But we have to get to Kayo-chi’s house as soon as possible! We don’t want to waste time just loitering around, and we can’t keep her waiting all day, y’know?”

That earned Rin a glare from the other girl, who was clearly lagging a bit behind and starting to feel out of breath, her jogging a bit more wobbly-looking. “Y-Yeah, I know that! But she didn’t exactly set a time, or tell us exactly what the surprise she had planned was, or ---”

“Eh? You don’t know? She told me about it when we were getting ready to leave school yesterday.” Rin turned around to look at Maki as she said that, now jogging backwards, tilting her head to the side and genuinely looking a bit confused. The glare Maki had would’ve been burning through Rin’s head, thinking the more athletic girl was just showing off now, if she hadn’t let out her own surprised sound.

“Eh?! Wh-Why wasn’t I told anything?!”

“Huh? I thought Kayo-chi explained it well enough when we were walking home together…”

“My house is way before yours though, so I might not have heard!”

Rin paused for a moment at that, turning herself back around to run forwards again, her expression making her look like she was deep in thought. Her speed slowed down some while she thought; a blessing for the tired Maki. Why they were running all the way from her house to Hanayo’s own was a mystery besides Rin’s energetic urgency to start their grand activity. Maki was sure she didn’t catch what exactly they were doing, but it had been awhile since the three first years had actually hung out together, so whatever they were doing was fine by her. She just kind of assumed they would just be hanging out together, just picking out a casual dress with some boots and a warm coat, wanting to look cute but also stay kind of warm in case they went out anywhere. But with all of this excitement from the other girl, Maki had to assume it was gonna be more than just sitting around, watching lame romcoms while chatting and eating chocolates.

“Oh!” Rin suddenly let out a surprised sound, grinning back at Maki again as the redhead jumped a bit, almost tripping over air. She hadn’t expected the sound, though she really should be this point. At least she didn’t tumble over…

“What Rin?”

“I remember what Kayo-chin said to you yesterday; right when we dropped you off at your house!”

Maki furrowed her brows a bit, trying to recall the specific moment yesterday that Rin was referring to. “Didn’t both of you just tell me to have a good night?”

“Well yeah; we always say that though! I meant after that, silly! Kayo-chi said something about not forgetting hanging out today; that it might be a bit of a long day, but also very…” Rin trailed off at that, giggling and looking expectantly at the redhead behind her.

Very? Very what? Exciting; nice; sweet…

“S-Sweet?” The memory seemed to clear up a bit with that word, saying it out loud and mulling it over. Well, it was Valentine’s Day, so she supposed it was gonna be a sweet day…

“Correct!” Yet another surprised sound coming from the girl running in front of her, bringing her from her thoughts and making her jump again. “Ah, but why sweet; what will be sweet?”

“I-I don’t know, chocolates I guess?”

“You guessed correctly, nya! Ah, but what with chocolates; what about chocolates…?”

“Mou, Rin-chan! Just tell me exactly what we’re doing already!” Maki was honestly getting a bit fed up; she didn’t want to just get vague questions as answers, using every ounce of energy she had to increase her speed and be right next to the other girl so she could question her face-to-face.

But, it seemed like she’d instantly regret that, Rin grabbing onto her hand, gripping it tight while grinning ear to ear. “Well, that’s what you’re about to find out, nya!” And with that, before Maki could yell out any protests, she was being dragged by the faster girl, barely keeping up with her increased speed. It was like she was going as fast as a bullet train, and Maki was sure that she was definitely gonna take a nasty fall while tripping over her feet, and she was feeling like she was reaching her limit, cold wind whipping past her while her legs felt like they could just give out at any moment…!

But then they suddenly stop, Maki slamming into Rin’s back as she halted in her tracks, and making the other girl lurch forward, though luckily she already had her hand out to brace herself. Rin let go of Maki’s hand instinctively to brace herself with both hands, and she instantly grabbed onto Rin’s shoulder shortly after, her adrenaline rush already starting to fade and make her all wobbly, having to lean against Rin for support. She registered the sound of closeby knocking, though she was still getting her bearings about where they exactly were when a warm breeze rushed over her body that was beaded with cold sweat, both girls looking up to see a familiar woman’s face.

“Oh goodness! You two are a pair of early birds, aren’t you?” Hanayo’s mom stated as soon as she saw them, surprise mixing into her usually soft tone. Ah, so they had finally arrived at Hanayo’s house...Thank goodness... “Hanayo will be so pleased; she just finished liquefying all of the chocolate, and I’m sure she’ll love the help with filling the molds~”

“Huh, really?! Yay, we get to help make them too! And we can choose our favorite molds; won’t that be exciting Maki-chan?!” Rin exclaimed, bouncing and gripping her friend’s shoulders, looking at her excitedly.

Maki was just happy that she could finally get inside and maybe relax a bit, giving a weak smile to Ms. Koizumi, who only giggled as she made way to let the pair inside. “Y-Yeah, I’m...Thrilled…”

* * *

 

“Goodness, so that’s why you look so tired?” Hanayo questioned, slowly mixing the big bowl filled with chocolate, her other hand tapping the bowl as she listened to Maki explain she and Rin’s fast paced adventure here. When she had first seen her best friends enter the kitchen area, pure excitement lit up her face, bracing herself for Rin’s tackle hug and going into a giggle fit. But then it’s of course switched to concern when she saw the exhausted Maki lean herself against the counter, asking her if she was okay and giving her a premade candy. Maki only sighed, taking another gulp of the ice water Ms. Koizumi put down in front of her, slowly chewing on the candy as she explained everything, Rin interjecting occasionally before helping Ms. Koizumi pick out molds.

After the whole event was told, Hanayo couldn’t help but be relieved, letting out a big sigh and smiling and giggling again. “Well, I’m glad you both could be here early at least.”

“Yeah; I was so excited to get here, I just couldn’t slow down!” Rin piped up again, arms full of plastic molds that were recently cleaned, laying them out on the counter as if to show off amazing prizes she had recently won. “And now we get to help you fill the molds, and we can hang out for longer! It’s a bit of a blessing, right?”

“Eh? We probably would’ve gotten here early anyways to help with all of that if you hadn’t dragged me along so fast like you did.” Maki insisted, still looking a bit cross. She didn’t particularly see it as a blessing; it was nice that they got to hang out a bit longer, but they would’ve been able to anyways while the chocolates cooled and hardened.

“Ah, but now both of you can pick out your favorite molds, and,” Hanayo started to add, putting down the large bowl of liquid chocolate next to the molds, before going over to her fridge, opening it up and carrying out a few smaller bowls with small spoons in them, “You can pick out fillings you want to use for your own personal ones!”

The other two girls’ eyes lit up, Rin letting out a loud gasp and bouncing all over the place again while Maki put her glass down, standing up and walking over to Hanayo’s side to survey the fillings. A strawberry filling, a coconut creme filling, a dark chocolate mousse, and a caramel filling. They were all in small amounts, barely filling their small bowls, but seeing them made Maki a bit more excited to make the chocolates, her general irritation subsiding…

“Wait, personal ones?” The question dawned on her after a moment, though she blushed a bit when she instantly said it out loud, eyes meeting Hanayo’s own before looking anywhere but the other girl’s face, embarrassed confusion on her face.

“Oh, I suppose Rin didn’t tell you everything.” Hanayo’s response to it was calm, though a bit confused herself, looking over at her best friend who was still looking over all of the chocolate fillings, poking Rin’s shoulder to get her attention. “Did you not tell her about our plan for the others?”

“No, of course not!” Rin exclaimed, almost proud of the statement, earning her another stare from the redhead, though she didn’t pay attention to it. “I wanted it to be a super surprise!” At that, she extended and widened her arms over her head, grinning from ear to ear, “And I’m sure she’ll like it a lot! Right, nya?”

“I’m sure I don’t have a choice.” Maki stated, a drop of irritation in her tone again as she leaned her back against the fridge door, letting out a sigh. Looking at the other two girls again, it seemed like that wasn’t the right phrase to retort with, both of them seeming less than enthused, a blush rising to her cheeks again. “I-It’s not like it’ll be too bad or anything, or at least anything too terrible…I just wish you guys told me first.” She tried to start again, but she was feeling sheepish, looking away from the other two.

“S-Sorry Maki-chan.” Hanayo apologized, making Maki look at her again to see slight worry and guilt reflected in her eyes. She honestly felt a bit bad about being snarky, if only because she didn’t like seeing those two get upset by it. Everyone else she was a bit fine with; Nico she was exceptionally okay with upsetting and annoying with her comments. But she knew Hanayo was of sensitive heart, and that Rin was just a ball of positivity. Adding her own negative, unenthused remarks to those two forces was usually fine, since her two friends understand her behavior, but she supposed she was doing it too much and putting a damper on things…

“...Just tell me what you guys were planning, okay?” She asked, a bit commanding but soft, trying not to sound mad or curt in her tone.

“W-Well…” Hanayo started fiddling with the frill on her apron, expression looking a bit downcast, “We were just going to make chocolates for everyone in the group, a-and for my mom to bring to work…”

“H-Huh? _That’s all?_ ” That was the big surprise? It honestly didn’t seem like something so big to hide; she was going to buy the whole group chocolates anyways when they went on sale...But that didn’t matter right now. Her disbelief was suppressed with a cough and a deep breath through her nose, though, trying to control her temper and not make her best friends any more upset. “I mean...Th-That sounds like something you’d think up, Hanayo. It’s a really kind and sweet idea; I’m sure everyone will love it too. A-And I can understand keeping it a surprise, Rin, since it’s also kind of a big thing...” She gives both of them a small huff as she spills out her compliments, a light blush rising to her cheeks, both in embarrassment and nervousness, forcing herself to keep eye contact with both of her friends.

The other two girls are a bit speechless for a moment, just kind of staring at Maki a bit in surprise, not saying a word. But then they’re both smiling again, Rin even giggling as she goes over to pounce on the redhead. “Exactly, nya! It was a super duper big plan that Kayo-chin had thought about for weeks!”

“W-Well,” Hanayo started before Maki could get in a word of annoyance over Rin’s sudden closeness, “It takes a bit of planning to make chocolates for everyone. I-It took me awhile to ask them all what their favorite kinds were; it’s hard to just ask in normal conversation, you know?” By this point Hanayo was blushing too, giggling and twiddling with her thumbs as she spoke, obviously embarrassed over Rin’s boast and her own words.

“B-But I’m really glad, Maki-chan.” She continued, giving Maki such a genuinely sweet smile, perfect for the day, “I’m glad that you think it’s a nice idea.”

“Well of course it is; y-you came up with it.” It’s huffed out, just like her other response before, but it’s said so quickly that she can’t stop herself, Maki’s whole face turning a new shade of red. Both girls let out a small gasp, and the moment hangs in the air for a moment. “...Y-You both always come up with the sweetest ideas…” She muttered after a moment, finally breaking eye contact with Hanayo, gripping onto the hem of Rin’s shirt as she still embraced her, just looking down at her shoes.

“Aaaaw~ I think Maki-chan loves us~!” Rin cooed almost instantly after letting out a loud gasp, grinning from ear to ear and laughing as she nuzzled her head into Maki’s neck, sending shivers up the girl’s spine and making her blush turn a deep crimson at her words.

“E-Eh?! I-I-I don’t know wh-what you’re talking about!” She stammered, looking up at Rin with the most flustered expression on her face, then looking over at Hanayo to see if she could get a decent response that would help her out. But all she sees is a surprised girl with flushed cheeks, smiling and giggling.

“Hmm...I think what Rin said was right, Maki-chan.” She stated, walking over and wrapping Maki in her own hug, the redhead now squeezed into a sandwich of warmth. “But I think that’s because we love her too~” A statement that’s chirped out, followed by embarrassed giggles as she nuzzled into Maki’s shoulder. “Right, Rin-chan?”

“Mmhm! We love her lots and lots!” Rin exclaimed, bouncing a bit and giggling with Hanayo.

With Maki left in pure astoundment and utter sheepishness, not being able to find any words. But she supposed she didn’t have to say anything. Her friends were happy, at least. Maybe a bit too happy, showering her in sudden love like this. How she could get so annoyed with their antics but also love them at the same time...It was beyond her. All of this made her chest fill up with some sort of warmth; one that was as comforting as the two soft bodies nuzzling at her sides, and she didn’t necessarily want to dismiss it so soon…

Sighing, her arms snaked around both of their waists, pulling the other girls close, letting the feeling sink in and slowly rest in her heart. “Goodness, aren’t we supposed to be finishing up the chocolates?” The question earns her more giggles, before the scene gets quiet, no one saying a word for a moment, all of them feeling a serene sort of peace. “...What am I going to do with you too?” She sighed again after some time had passed.

“Hmm...Love us forever?” A request offered up by Rin, her cheeks a slight pink as her eyes looked up at Maki, Hanayo mimicking the motion with a nod, both staring up at her a bit expectantly. It makes Maki start to blush again, but she lets out a breathy laugh soon after.

“Sure. Why not?”


End file.
